love once lost now found (rewrite)
by white1498
Summary: this is based off another fiction on an 18 only site. its been dumbed down for the sake of fanfiction not banning me. please leave constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune arc and Pyrrha Nikos two of the most promising hunters-in-training and lovers at beacon academy. The two went out into the emerald forest on a private Grimm hunt in an effort to get some samples from lone Grimm to turn into professor Caldor for extra credit. However, a plan never survives contact with the enemy especially if that enemy is a pack of horny Ursas and Beowolves. Jaune was pinned to the ground with an Ursa keeping him there being forced to watch as the rest of the pack violated his partner.

"J-Jaune, don't fight (ah) j-just stay still (ah)," said Pyrrha as she was raped by the pack alpha who took her pussy all while the other Grimm took turns with her mouth. Jaune shut his eyes but after just seeing his girlfriend and partner being taken by Grimm and unable to do anything but listen as she was raped by the creatures of darkness. Neither Jaune nor Pyrrha knew how long it was that the assault on the young woman lasted. However, Pyrrha's only saving grace was that her aura, when mixed with Grimm precum and/or seed, made her _very_ elastic. Pyrrha being forced to service the entire pack of Grimm who after cumming inside of her soon after dissipated into nothing. It was only after the alpha came did Pyrrha start to service three Grimm at once.

Yet even with the alpha Grimm gone more just kept on coming to have a turn with the young woman. Even as one dissipated another soon took its place and resumed what the previous one performed on the young woman. It wasn't long until a pair of large alpha beowolves appeared and with them did Pyrrha realize that she may actually lose herself to Grimm cock. It was only after the latest two beowolves and single Ursa did the alphas go up to Pyrrha. The one behind her pierced her pussy making it bulge as if she was pregnant while the other took Pyrrha all the way to the base of its cock and both the alphas started to thrust in and out in a rhythmic pattern did she start to lose herself to the feeling of having a Grimm's cock inside of herself.

It was only when the alphas came did the pace of Grimm having sex with Pyrrha drastically increase it was only then did practically every Grimm in the emerald forest appear and have it's was with the young woman with each Grimm that came in or on her the pair was just that much more closer to being free. After a while, the horde of Grimm was gone even the Ursa that had Jaune pinned to the ground but before Jaune could get up an alpha giant nevermore appeared and bent down to ram its proportionately giant cock into Pyrrha and made her stretch to a degree that should not have been possible. After the alpha giant nevermore came which inadvertently caused Pyrrha to slide off its cock and land on Jaune unconscious, however.

when Jaune woke up he started to carry Pyrrha to beacon cliff and started to climb it with Pyrrha still unconscious to the top. Once Jaune got to the top he carried Pyrrha to the academies healer for treatment. Juane stayed at Pyrrha's side even as the healer did what could be done however it came down to letting the young woman wake up on her own. Jaune stayed at her side even sleeping on the floor just to stay close to Pyrrha when she woke up.

When Pyrrha came to the first thing she sees was Jaune sleeping on the floor. "Jaune," Pyrrha said several times before Jaune finally woke up. "Ah, Pyrrha. I am so glad you are awake. Are you alright?" said Jaune while looking Pyrrha over. "I'm fine, though can you do something for me." Said Pyrrha looking Jaune in the eyes. "Sure, anything you need Pyrrha," says Jaune missing a lustful glint in Pyrrha's eyes. "I need cock. Grimm cock to be more specific." Said Pyrrha who was starting to rub her pussy with both her hands. Jaune surprised left to inform the headmaster who swiftly relayed this information to the kingdom of Vales council who came to a unanimous decision, that any female hunter who falls to Grimm cock she must be exiled out into the buffer zone to live out the remainder of her life.

Jaune unwilling to let such a fate befall his girlfriend and partner he left five days before she was to be sent out into the buffer zone and her equipment enshrined at the temple of hunters for the sacrifice she made to save the life of a fellow hunter. Five days later a squad of thirteen valerian civil guardsmen with a Sargent waited outside the schools' infirmary to escort Pyrrha to the buffer zone. The door to the infirmary building opened and out came Pyrrha dressed in a pure white dress. "Mis. Nikos, do you have all of your affairs in order?" asked the Sargent more out of courtesy then actually caring for the corrupted hunter-in-training. "Yes, and don't worry I won't use my semblance." Said Pyrrha as she looked the Sargent in his eyes. "Very well. Come on." Said the Sargent turning and taking the lead to the bulkhead.

The trip to the aircraft was a short walk the squad of guardsmen and Pyrrha boarded the aircraft. Once all were onboard the bulkhead it took off heading to the vale/Grimm lands buffer zone. The flight lasted about an hour in a half with the squads' priest saying the last of vale's traditional funeral prays out of hope that Pyrrha's soul would find peace once she passes on. "You know that was a very kind gesture of yours but the only desire I have right now is to have Grimm seed in my womb." Said Pyrrha to the guardsman. "I only said the prays in hope that you would find peace before we dropped you off in the buffer zone." Said the guardsman who was now looking out the window. "Oh, well thank you for such a gesture but for me right now there is no return form this corruption." Said Pyrrha somberly.

"Five minutes to the drop zone. Nikos, you best be ready to jump off the moment this thing stops because we're _really_ close to the Grimm lands." Said the pilot who was flying the bulkhead. Pyrrha unbuckled herself from the seat and moved closer to the door to jump off when the bulkhead stopped. "Mis. Nikos, I got a small bag of food for you. Please try and make it last until you find a food source." Said a guardsman who was holding out a small bag of food for her. "Thank you." Was all Pyrrha could say while taking the bag of food before the door opened and she jumped out on to the ground her bare feet touching the soft grass before the bulkhead started to speed back to vale.

Once the bulkhead was out of sight Pyrrha removed the white dress from her body. With her bare fit body, round perky breasts and nicely rounded ass with her flawless skin on display for all to see it wasn't long before the Grimm started to appear and with them their big, long and throbbing cocks. An alpha came up to Pyrrha with its cock out and Pyrrha got on all fours displaying her pussy to the large alpha Grimm who upon realizing that she was willingly submitting herself to it plunged its cock into Pyrrha making her appear as if she was pregnant. With such a display of submission, the rest of the pack so to become horde moved in to have a turn with the Grimm cock addicted ex-hunter-in-training.

With Jaune five days earlier

Jaune ran through the buffer zone and into the dead and black as night Grimm land where he encountered truly ancient Grimm that towered over even the greatest of human and faunus monuments. For what Jaune could only assume were days did he fight and slay these truly monstrous Grimm all in a search for a cure for Pyrrha. However little did Jaune know that he was being watched by the mother and leader of the Grimm. The being watched as Jaune fought and killed every Grimm that crossed his path in his search until he found a structure akin to an ancient castle before the Grimm arose.

"Well aren't we the determined type." Said a voice from behind Jaune. Jaune turned around to see a woman naked with pale white skin with black veins, deathly blood red eyes and ash white hair running down her body and back. "What are you?" asked Jaune getting into a fighting stance and drawing his sword Crocea Mors. "What I am is of no concern to you. Through from your stance and the look in your eyes I'd have to say you are searching for something." Said the woman standing a fair distance from Jaune. "Yes, I am and do you know what I am looking for?" asked Jaune still in a combat ready stance deploying his shield in case he will have to fight for what he is looking for.

"That depends what are you looking for?" asked the woman who took a step closer to Jaune. "I am looking for a cure to Grimm cock addiction." Said Jaune getting a surprised look from the woman. "If you truly do search for such a sure then your search has been in vain because there is no cure. Many a hero and lover have come to the Grimm lands in a search for such a cure however eventually they die succumbing to their own love fueled blood rage and never to find such a cure." Says the woman looking Jaune in his eyes. "No, no that's a lie there must be a cure!" Jaune exclaims falling to his knees with tears starting to form even though he knew the woman only spoke the truth. "Be that as it may be. There is one small hope of saving your love." Said the woman which got Jaunes attention. "And what might this small hope be mis." Said Jaune getting back to his feet looking at the woman.

"Simple, sex and my name is Salem Grimmor." Said Salem taking another step to Jaune. "Alright thanks, now to find Pyrrha and have sex with her…wow, that sounds just weird and wrong saying it out loud." Says Jaune before collapsing his shield into its scabbard form and sheathing Crocea Mors. "Ugh, she won't let you even touch her with the way you are right now and I meant sex with me." Said Salem wanting to just facepalm at Jaune's thick headedness. "How is having sex with you going to help?" asks Jaune confused at Salem's statement. Sighing Salem began to explain, "The way Grimm precum and seed works is somewhat akin to an addictive narcotic a small amount can get you wanting more and more even when the severely detrimental effects start to occur both physically and mentally and even then, you will just want more." Jaune understanding what Salem was saying saw shocked. "So how is having sex you supposed to help me save Pyrrha?" asks Jaune starting to feel hopeless at saving Pyrrha.

"By having sex with me you will start to change into a mix of Grimm and human, in fact, the process will even affect fauna's too." Said Salem once again taking a step towards Jaune. "so, by becoming a hybrid of Grimm and human then having sex with Pyrrha I can get her to become addicted to my seed." Says Jaune processing what Salem told him. "Yes, that is actually very accurate and not far from the truth and as an added benefit you and her can still procreate and your young will also be hybrids." Says Salem closing her eyes before she heard the sound of armored buckles unlocking. Opening her eyes, she saw Jaune taking off his armor. "why are you taking off your armor? I mean you can just as well unzip your jeans and I could ride you while you suck on my breasts." Said Salem looking at Jaune confused.

"My armor is based on a design and crafting process made by my great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Lukous arc who found that if you forage metal using a mix of draconic steel and select dust types with your aura being active and not passive even your clothes and skin that is covered will be protected and nulled to any feeling short of an M.A.D.B. (mother of all dust bombs) going off about a meter away and at point-blank range." Said Jaune as he took off his shirt then pants for Salem to see his member was showing. "Alright, well let's get started it will most likely take five or six days for the process to complete." Said Salem walking up to Jaune and pulling off his boxer shorts to see an eight-inch-long by point six inches is girth penis. Salem looking up at Jaune in surprise then at his penis. "I am impressed I have never in such a long time seen such a large dick on a male like you before usually there attached to some hot shot meathead who believes that if he kills every ancient Grimm he will get all the pussy he wants." Says Salem starting to get truly wet for the first time. "ok, well let's get started." Said Jaune before Salem started to give Jaune a Blowjob.

Jaune receives a blowjob before he starts to feel the desire to come. Salem stops and turns around and displays her pussy to Jaune and he plunges his penis into Salem's pussy starts to thrust in and out so quickly that Salem comes twice before Jaune comes in her. Jaune then flips Salem over while thrusting and begins to suck on the teats of her breasts to get at her breasts nourishing milk. For five days Jaune and Salem had sex none stop each taking turns being on top of the other all while Jaune changed.

On day one Jaunes' skin began to get lighter and lighter until it was a deathly pale white color with blood red veins running up his arms and legs up to his torso. One the second day all of Jaunes' hair turned a deathly bleached sandy blonde color from his crouch to the top of his head. On the third day, Jaune grew razor sharp, retractable claws on the tips of his hands and feet. On the fourth Juanes' eyes turned a deathly pale glowing blue color that in the dead of night made him appear as an undead ghost. On the fifth and final day, Jaunes body grew to a max size of eight foot one inch in height and retained his broad shoulders and large muscles, while his dick grew to become thirteen inches long and one inch in one point two inches in girth with both his balls growing to become the size of oranges.

Jaune and Salem laid on the ground panting beside each other clearly out of breath after a five-day long sexual marathon. "wow (pant) I haven't (pant) had a sex (pant) marathon that intense (pant) since ozpin and I dated." Said Salem still panting. "you and Ozpin knew each other?" asked Jaune with a hint of surprise. "ya, we used to date however he eventually got caught up in an argument between Kratos and Athena. Ozpin never to a defective side so they cursed him to combat the Grimm until he made a decision on who is in the right." Said Salem starting to get up. "wait gods are real and what were they arguing over? Asked Jaune with both surprise and shock. "well Kratos beliefs that humans and faunas should have the equal ability to use their souls power to fight the Grimm; while Athena beliefs that such a task should be relegated to select individuals, who will have the task of protecting only humanity and fighting both faunas and Grimm." Said Salem starting to stretch. "So, gods can be racist… that's good to know." Said Jaune getting up himself only to see that his clothes are shredded and only his armor and weapon are in good shape. "how did my clothes get shredded." Said Jaune picking up his armor and weapon.

"it was must likely locust-warps. The things will eat any plant-based material like cloth." Said Salem finishing her stretching. "right well I need to find Pyrrha." said Jaune turning to leave and carry his armor and sword. "good luck with finding your love. Oh, and feel free to come back." Said Salem who didn't even get a reply from Jaune.


	2. Chapter 2

For two in a half weeks, Pyrrha has had a nonstop lust fueled sex marathon with any and every Grimm. Every Grimm came to Pyrrha to fuck her from the small lesser nevermore and creep to the large Ursa and giant nevermore all Grimm went to fuck her even as Pyrrha lost all sense of the passage of time. Right now, Pyrrha was being mounted by a three beowolves moaned out loud even at the feeling of the Grimm pierced by the creature. As the beowolves were more interested in fucking Pyrrha neither of them nor Pyrrha noticed a figure coming up from behind. In three swift strikes, all three beowolves fell over dead and soon dissipated. Pyrrha now noticing that she was no longer being fucked began to look around for a Grimm to fuck her. After looking around a short while Pyrrha took notice of a Grimm she never saw before. Being energized by pure lust and desire for a Grimm's cock and its seed she ran over and tackled the Grimm to the ground.

Pyrrha upon tackling the Grimm took notice that it had a humanoid dick with rather large balls hanging from between its legs. However, Pyrrha just wanted to fuck so she started to suck off the Grimm. When the Grimm showed no sign of getting close to Cuming Pyrrha went to deep throating the Grimm and it started to growl and just like that Pyrrha felt that this was the best cock for her. Then the Grimm came and Pyrrha swallowed every last drop of its seed. Turning around and seeing that the Grimm did not dissipate Pyrrha decided to ride this Grimm's cock.

Crawling on all fours and aligning her pussy with the Grimm's cock she slammed down her pussy onto the Grimm's cock however even with all the Grimm seed Pyrrha had consumed over two weeks. The Grimm's cock went all the way up to her cervix yet it did not penetrate. Pyrrha kept on riding the Grimm taking in more and more inch by inch until finally, the Grimm's cock penetrated her cervix and even then Pyrrha kept on going until finally the Grimm came and she felt the Grimm's seed flow into her womb making her bulge and filling her with absolute bliss. Pyrrha not full of Grimm seed passed out onto the Grimm that she mounted herself on.

When Pyrrha woke up she saw that the Grimm that she was riding still was not dissipating. Pyrrha both satisfied and confused moved to look at the Grimm's face to see a face that she never thought she'd ever see again with shaggy hair. "J-J-Jaune, is that you?" asked Pyrrha not understanding what she was seeing. The Grimm only smiled with its sharp teeth and touched her ass. "Oh, Jaune." Said Pyrrha moving to hug her ex-partner and boyfriend. "how, how did you do this to yourself?" asked Pyrrha now starting to realize that she still had feelings for Jaune and to shed tears of joy into his shoulder.

"it's a long story but I'll tell you." Said Jaune who started to recount his journey into the Grimm lands, who he met, what he had to do to become what he is now. Pyrrha was shocked at what Jaune did and came to a decision. "Jaune." Said Pyrrha in a soft somber tone. "Yes, Pyrrha what is it?" asked Jaune looking at Pyrrha's bare body. "I want you to make me like you." Said Pyrrha moving to expose and display her pussy to Jaune. "Pyrrha it would take five or six days of continues sex and I'd have to cum in you every time and there is not going back." Said Jaune aliening his big throbbing cock with Pyrrha's pussy. "Yes, I want to be like you. Now Jaune just mount me already." Said Pyrrha now dripping wet. With nothing else to say Jaune plunged his cock into Pyrrha's pussy and started to thrust in and out causing pleasure to mount for the couple and more positive feelings to shine and cause the Grimm to run away from the couple from five miles away. Yet even as Jaune and Pyrrha had sex by taking turns with one dominating the other in various positions with each time Jaune came inside Pyrrha more and more changes occurred and each change became permanent.

On the first day, Pyrrha's skin became lighter and lighter until it was just as deathly pale white with blood red veins going up her arms and legs to her torso. On the second day, all of Pyrrha's' hair turned a deep bloody crimson that it appeared that her hair was flowing blood. On the third day, Pyrrha grew razor sharp claws on her hands and feet. On the fourth day, Pyrrha's' eyes turned a pale deathly green color making her eyes appear as if they were wisps in the dead of night. On the fifth day, Pyrrha didn't show it but both knew that she could produce eggs in her ovaries and could carry large litters of young. On the sixth day Pyrrha's body grew to a max size of seven feet six inches, two additional sets of breasts, all her breasts grew to triple H size, kept and extended all of Pyrrha's curves where they matter most with here keeping her sexy slender frame.

"oh Jaune, yessssss keep going don't stop." Said Pyrrha with her back on the ground with Jaune still thrusting in and out. "Pyrrha, I'm gonna cum." Said Jaune through gritted teeth while still thrusting. "cum inside me, Jaune." Said Pyrrha tightening her grip on Jaune even while he continued to thrust in and out of her. "Make me pregnant with our first litter." Said Pyrrha starting to tighten her virginal muscles around Jaune's cock wanting to milk it for all its worth. "alright Pyrr here it comes." Said Jaune before he let out a grunt and rammed his cock into Pyrrha's womb causing the fertilizing six eggs while his balls churned while he came. Pyrrha let out a moan of both pleasure and relief that not only will she be with Jaune but she will also be the mother a litter of young.

With both, Jaune and Pyrrha exhausted from their six-day sex marathon both passed out in the embrace of each other. It wasn't until nightfall did Pyrrha wake up and move to wake Jaune up. "Jaune wake up." Pyrrha sang into Jaunes' ear. "five more minutes mom." Said Jaune not wanting to wake up. "Jaune if you don't wake up then Nora will plant a grenade in your pants drawer." Said Pyrrha into Jaunes' ear knowing that would get Jaune up in no time. Jaune shot up to his feet then looked around Pyrrha that wasn't very nice of you." Said Jaune going to sit down next to Pyrrha. "I know but we need to find a place to spend the night that is not out in the open." Said Pyrrha moving to stand up and with her Jaune. "well then let's start searching and we won't need much sleep. Trust me after a week of searching for you Pyrrha I fell asleep for about two hours then I woke up and continued my search." Said Jaune as he started to walk into the forest with Pyrrha. "really all we'll need is two hours rest once a week?" asked Pyrrha a little surprised by the revelation. "more or less it probably depends on what you have been doing." Said Jaune walking next to Pyrrha searching for shelter. "really?" asks Pyrrha amazed at her bodies systems. "yup, its true and look there is a cave up ahead." Said Jaune as he pointed to a cave in the distance. "a cave isn't the best but its gonna rain soon. So, we can't really be picky about what is a shelter at the moment." Said Pyrrha as she picked up her pace to get to the cave before it started to rain. Jaune not wanting to be left out in the rain also-ran to the cave.

Upon both entering the cave both noticed some dry timbers and kindling. "do you think this might be someone's camping site?" asked Pyrrha not really wanting to use someone else's supplies without permission. "don't know but let's get a fire going to keep warm." Said Jaune starting to make a fire and before long a fire was going. "there now we have a..." said Jaune as he moved to look at Pyrrha to just then notice all the changes that she underwent. "…fire." Finished Jaune as he started a conversation with Pyrrha. "Pyrrha do you know of all the changes you underwent, right?" said Jaune looking over Pyrrha's form and starting to feel his cock getting harder as he stared at her form. "oh, Jaune looks like we have some company." Said Pyrrha as she crawled over to Jaune with a lusty look in her eyes and body movement. Jaune knowing where this was going didn't stop it and just let it play out.

When Pyrrha got to Jaune his cock was fully hard and Pyrrha took Jaunes cock and gave him a blowjob. Before long Pyrrha was deep throating Jaunes cock and fondling his balls. Enjoying the feeling of how Pyrrha was deep throating him Jaune started to feel like cumming. "gonna cum, pyrr." Said Jaune through gritted teeth. Pyrrha took Juanes cock out of her mouth and then spun around to display her pussy to Jaune who then moved to align his cock and thrust it into Pyrrha. before long Jaune was at the base of his cock and came inside Pyrrha directly into her womb and causing her belly to bulge as if she was pregnant. "oh Jaune." Pyrrha moaned out even as they both continued to have sex with each other taking turns being on top.

When the sun began to rise Jaune woke up to see Pyrrha asleep on his penis. Jaune feeling pride for some reason soon gave way to hunger. "that's right I haven't eaten in over two weeks." Said Jaune moving to get free from Pyrrha. once Jaune got free from Pyrrha he went out into the forest to find food be it hunted or gathered. After walking around for a while Jaune found a deer that appeared to be lost. Knowing that was the best he was going to get Jaune climbed up a tree and started to jump from tree to tree till he was over the deer. Jaune now over the deer jumped down and plunged his claws into the deer and took down the deer. After ending the deer's life Jaune carried the deer back to the cave that he and Pyrrha would probably be calling home for a while.

With Pyrrha

Pyrrha awoke to see Jaune just leaving the cave and feeling like she had something to do Pyrrha got up and looked around to see what she could do. When Pyrrha saw that there was not really any kind of bedding and only rocks laded about. She started to collect rocks and then put them in a circle around the embers of the fire. After placing rocks around the fire embers and having a flat cold surface she went out into the forest and started to carry into the cave fallen leaves to lay on the floor as bedding and then beat down then leaves to make the bedding more comfortable. After making the bedding Pyrrha went outside to listen for something and it soon made its self-known a river was not far Pyrrha went to where she heard the river to find a waterfall that dumped into a river of clean, clear water with a water source located Pyrrha marked a trail to the river. After marking the trail and returning to the cave Pyrrha noticed something when she went to investigate she found a hatchet stuck in the side of a tree. Wondering about if she could use her semblance she focused on the hatchet and it flew out of the tree and into her clawed hand. "hmmm. Well good to know I can still use my semblance and this hatchet will come in handy." Said Pyrrha as she started to collect more dry timbers and occasionally having to use the hatchet to cut the timbers into a smaller size.

"this should be enough for tonight." Said Pyrrha as she then turned around and started to head back to the cave that she and Jaune would be calling home. When Pyrrha returned to the cave she saw Jaune with a deer that he most likely killed himself. "Jaune," Pyrrha called out and Jaune looked her way and waved to her. Pyrrha feeling relieved that Jaune is back as she carried the timber she had into the cave and set it down on the opposite side of the bedding away from the fire embers.

'Pyrrha you really fixed up the cave did you conceive last night?" said Jaune who was doing his best to bleed the deer out in the clearing around the cave. "I'm not sure but this cave will be our home for the foreseeable future." Said Pyrrha look around the cave for anything she might need to do. "so, might as well make it more livable." Said Pyrrha as she placed some timber onto the embers before blowing on them and getting the fire going. "that isn't a bad idea." Said Jaune now carrying the deer into the cave after bleeding dry and skinning the deer. "we might as well make this cave our home." Said Jaune who cut off a piece of the deer and placed it on the rocks nearest to the fire to cook. "Jaune, where did you learn to prepper a deer and to even skin one for that matter." Said Pyrrha looking at the exposed musculature of the deer at way devoid of any blood. "I used to go hunting in the forest with my dad he taught me practically everything I'd need to know about wilderness survival..." said Jaune handing Pyrrha the cooked deer meat. ".. from what plants are safe to eat and which will paralyze you to how to hunt, bleed, skin and cook meat without any cooking items." Said Jaune as he cut off another piece of meat and let it cook. Jaune and Pyrrha continued to talk about what skills they had for wilderness survival. However, little did they know that a curtain headmaster was watching them and that he was smiling.

A/N: this is kind of like the controlled creation of a civilization and culture. I'll be making a poll for if the hinted to headmaster should take a more personal role as for Pyrrhas' pregnancy I'm deciding on if I should have a time skip or make a timeline for this community and if I should involve the rest of the RWBY cast in the story as if so should I make a harem for Jauney or not. I'll probably set up a series of polls so you can vote on how it should develop.


End file.
